In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution purposes and for the display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage as possible in the materials from which they are formed. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable to provide a carton comprising a handle structure for forming a carrying handle to transport the carton. The carrying handle must be sufficiently robust and strong to withstand the load of the carton contents.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.